blamefandomcom-20200222-history
Authority Agents
Several times Authority makes contact with Killy and Cibo by creating a semi-humanoid creature that can speak. Most of the times the agent(or Proxy) has head, torso and arms and can use them for self defense to a degree. They always bear the Authority symbol on their forehead. There are Agents that, unlike the messengers (the Megastructure Agent), are Armed and Armored (unofficially called "Defenders" for easy reference) and have a design akin to the Exterminators. Only two were encountered, the Village Agent and the Sewer Agent Known Agents Megastructure Agent (Messenger) The Agent that spoke to Killy and Cibo as they were trying to head to the next level, a massive safeguard tried to stop them and the Agent convinced the Pair to leave as the Agent will hold off the Massive Robot. The Agent created a pair of scissor styled Swords at both hands and proceed to skillfully cut the massive safeguards right hand, the Agent Plummets it's Right arm into the Chest of the massive Safeguard, with both hands occupied the Safeguard aims of the Head and the Fight sequence ends there, the fate of this Agent remains unknown. Armless Agent (Messenger) This Agent showed up and warn Killy and Cibo of the many dangers ahead as they were on their way to meet the Central AI of Toha Heavy Industries, after it has finished talking, the Agent returned to the Netsphere and it's body dissolved. River Agent (Digital) This Agent was tasked in handling screenings for Humans who access the Netsphere. It was only encountered once and denied Davine from accessing the Netsphere proper, regardless she managed to steal information which the River Agent couldn't do anything about. Monster Agent (Digital) This Agent takes the form of a small monster with tentacles, it was helping Cibo gain information in fighting the Safeguard in the Battle of Toha Industries, it was stabbed to death by a Digital Safeguard. Village Agent (Defender) This Agent and along with presumably the Sewer Agent was defending a Settlement of Humans, they were under heavy attack and both failed to defend the Settlement, the battle resulted in the Complete destruction of the Village Agent's lower body, most likely by a GBE shot. The Agent was still alive and was dying, after encountering Killy and Cibo. It gave it's final debrief and telling it's failure of defending the Village. It told the duo to run, as safeguards are still around. Sewer Agent (Defender) This Agent and along with the Village Agent(presumably) was defending a Settlement of Humans. They were under heavy attack and both failed to defend the Settlement. The Sewer Agent was severely damaged and injured as it's Mechanical body had many slashes from Exterminator attacks. It might have tried to safe it's partner and was presumably kicked down by a High Level Safeguard who destroyed the lower body of the Village Agent. The Agent was alive, grabbing it's left arm, it wandered in the sewers in a badly damaged state, losing blood. While it's internal Machinery shutting down from the damage, the Agent couldn't repair itself as said Repair system might have been damaged in the Attack. The Agent met Cibo and after she dragged Killy in, the Agent finally collapsed beside the wall and was struggling to breath. The agent gave whatever information it had to Killy and Cibo, with blood coming from it's left eyes. Using it's remaining strength the Agent gave clues of more settlements nearby and died afterwards. It's body remains in the Sewers. Mori Agent Before getting to an Netsphere storage area, Mori remembers that Killy met an Authority Agent that directed him to the destination where he should take Cibo's Child in order to connect to the Netsphere and save the City. It can be assumed that the same agent took Mori to the storage area. Gallery Screenshot 2019-07-18-01-05-48-09.jpg|The upper remains of the Village Agent Screenshot 2019-07-18-01-05-33-94.jpg|The Sewer Agent along with Cibo and killy Screenshot 2019-07-18-01-05-16-25.jpg|The Armless Agent appears Screenshot 2019-07-18-01-06-13-18.jpg|the Monster Agent (Pink) Screenshot 2019-07-18-01-05-05-54.jpg|The River Agent IMG 20190718 011144.jpg|The Megastructure Agent with 2 Scissor styled swords IMG 20190718 011106.jpg|The Megastructure Agent slices the Massive Safeguard's right hand Mori agent1.jpg|The agent that Mori recalled Category:Characters Category:Authority